


Hundan

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: "He ain't enjoyin' it much, neither."





	Hundan

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Chinese/Pinyin for translations (should work in most browsers)

" _Tamade hundan_." Simon muttered.

Jayne came up behind him. "Now, just 'cause this horse's parents never got married don't mean you gotta insult the poor boy." He patted the grey horse's rump fondly. Simon glared back.

"I wasn't speaking of the horse. I was speaking of our illustrious captain, who seems to think I have too much free time on my hands, just because my sister's asleep." 

"You didn't look too busy to me." Jayne watched as Simon ineffectively brushed the curry comb across the grey's side.

"For your information..." Simon grunted, starting another stroke, "...collating data takes more concentration...and can be just as...tiring as...physical labor."

Jayne grabbed Simon's hand as he started brushing again. "You're doing it all wrong."

"What?"

Jayne nodded at the horse. "He ain't enjoyin' it much, neither." He looked thoughtfully at Simon. "You ain't never curried a horse before?"

Simon glared again, then sighed with defeat. "That obvious?"

"Hah!" Jayne maneuvered his body behind Simon's and got a firmer grip on the doctor's right hand. "It ain't hard, Doc. Just gotta put some muscle into it." With that, he moved his hand, dragging Simon's hand and the curry comb along the horse's side. "See?"

"Not hard?" Simon squirmed a bit so Jayne put his hand on his hip to hold him still. "Jayne, please don't crush my hand. I might need it to sew you up."

Backing off just a bit, Jayne apologized but didn't let go...not completely. "Sorry, Doc. Can't have sore hands, I guess." The strokes were long and rhythmic, and the horse began leaning into the two men.

"Hey," Simon spoke, a bit alarmed.

Jayne laughed again. "Ain't no big deal, Doc. Our boy here is just enjoying himself." He released Simon's hip, but slid his hand up the younger man's side on the way to petting the horse's shoulder. Simon flushed.

"Uh, Jayne. I think I've got it, now," he stuttered.

Jayne slid his hand back to Simon's waist, leaned in, and breathed in Simon's ear. "That why you're all breathless now, Doc?" 

"No!" Simon snapped. "I mean...I just need space."

Jayne chuckled darkly, warm air brushing against Simon's cheek. "Whatever you say, Doc." He stepped back and leaned nonchalantly against the stall. Simon felt eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten...in both Chinese and English.

"Ain't doing much movin' there, Doc."

Simon made it to three before turning and snapping at Jayne. "I have a name, you know."

And suddenly, Jayne was way too close, hands on Simon's hips, yanking him even closer. "Yeah, I know." He grinned. "I just like watching you get all riled up."

"Riled up? What the _diyu_ does that mean?" Simon tried pulling away, but Jayne held on tighter.

"You get all...pink...and stuff."

"I do not turn pink! And let go of me!" Simon struggled in Jayne's grip, and then gasped as Jayne brushed his hip against Simon's groin.

A hot, heavy tongue dragged along Simon's neck, and Jayne whispered, "You sure about that, Simon?" 

Simon's eyes closed. Jayne smelled of leather and gunoil; he was so close his scent almost overwhelmed the horse smell, bristly hair brushing against Simon's nose.

He arched into Jayne's body, craving more contact, losing himself in the sensations. Simon leaned back against a warm, soft surface...

And found himself on his ass, looking up at the grey horse as it glanced down at Simon disdainfully. Jayne was laughing.

Simon picked up his hand and groaned at the scrape that covered half his palm. " _Hundan_." 

Jayne laughed louder as he offered his hand to Simon and yanked him back to his feet. "I sure hope you're talkin' about the horse now."

Simon attempted to brush bits of straw off his sweater. "This is insane," he muttered. "What the hell am I doing this for?"

Jayne's big hand joined in with the petting and picking off of straw. "You're all prissy and can't stand being dirty for even a minute?"

Simon's head shot up at that, narrowly missing Jayne's chin. He twisted away from the big man's hand. "Uh. No. That's not what I'm talking about. I think you should leave, Jayne."

Jayne blinked in confusion. "Why? Thought you were enjoyin' yourself. Sure as hell know I was." He reached for Simon again. Simon bumped into the horse again, who whuffed and curvetted away.

This time, Simon maintained his balance by catching himself on the grey's shoulder. "I mean, I've got work to do, and you're a great big distraction."

Leering, Jayne answered, "You ain't seen how big a distraction I can be, Simon."

Simon's mouth dropped. "Tell me you just didn't say that."

"What?"

Simon shook his head. "I can't believe I'm considering..." He shut his mouth, horrified. Jayne tilted his head in question, then his eyes widened in comprehension.

"'Considering?' You're thinking about screwing me!" Jayne crowed while Simon felt his face go hot.

Simon turned to face Jayne head on. "So what if I was?" He stepped closer to the mercenary. 

Jayne blinked again. "Uh."

Simon stepped even closer. "It's not like we're going to be screwing each other in front of the horse."

"We ain't?" Jayne backed up, and was pressed against the stall. 

"I mean, I do have standards, Jayne." Simon examined Jayne's stunned face. "I also may not be the type of man you'd be interested in."

Jayne couldn't resist asking, "What's that mean?" 

Simon arched his eyebrow, and whispered, "I only top." He smirked and stepped back, and watched Jayne's face struggle to compose itself. "Come by my bunk later if you still feel like discussing this. In the meantime," Simon turned back to the horse, "I've got work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> For agentotter and the Firefly Ficathon. Needed Jayne. Needed a horse.


End file.
